OWL
by Psycho226
Summary: Shawn had lied to her for over seven years and she had ended their relationship because of it. So then why was she so jealous as she watched Shawn talk to another woman at a party? One-shot. Post "Deez Nups" and "Santa Barbarian Candidate". Rated for somewhat sexual language. OC inside.


She couldn't help but stare. Juliet watched as Shawn stood across the room from her talking to some woman. What the hell was he doing? Inviting someone to the banquet the entire police department had been invited to for their work on their latest case. They had only broken up a month ago after he had told her about his lie. It had been a week since Shawn had dazzled her on that dance floor when he was running for mayor. He had told her he loved her, and she had confirmed that she still loved him but she needed time. Yet here he was talking to some older, wider, lover…

She was towering over Shawn in what Juliet assumed were at least three-inch-high heels, she couldn't imagine how tall the woman actually was. She was thick, and her breasts were practically busting out of the red satin dress she was wearing- which were directly at Shawn's eye level no less. Her black hair was perfectly posed in a bun on the top of her head. Her green eyes were the most obvious of her features; they were luminous due to the black circles of mascara that rounded her sockets.

Juliet couldn't help the hiss that escaped her mouth when the woman grabbed Shawn's elbow and leaned her head back in a loud laugh. He laughed with her and shot her that dazzling smile he usually aimed at Juliet.

"They're sleeping together right? There's no other explanation." Juliet crossed her arms and continued to stare at the couple.

"Enough of this O'Hara…" Carlton sighed next to her quickly taking a swig of his beer. "Go and talk to them already."

"No!" Juliet slapped his arm, "That would be completely irrational."

"Irrational is you here staring at them all night when there's plenty else you could be doing." He grabbed her shoulder and twisted her away from Shawn. "Look at the buffet, the drinks, and the dancing. You love dancing. Go find some schmuck at the bar and take him on the dance floor. It'll make Spencer jealous."

"Since when do you give girl advice?" Juliet questioned leaning away from him.

"Since Marlowe has gotten into chick flicks, it's driving me nuts. Every night with some idiot doing some stupid thing…" He took another sip of his beer.

"Even if they're not sleeping together, why the hell is he trying to impress her?" Juliet motioned to Shawn who was trying to seem taller by leaning on the top of his toes. "His chest is puffed out. The last time he did that was when the Mantis was running loose. He's also wearing that damned suit."

Shawn looked absolutely handsome, he was dressed in a fitting black suit with a dark red dress shirt and his black tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was neatly pressed back with gel and his checks had minimal stubble; just how she liked it.

Damn him.

She had picked out that suit after they spent hours at Nordstrom. He tried on suit, after suit, after suit looking for the perfect outfit for a friend's wedding to no avail. They were both tired and ready to give up when she spotted it tucked in some rack. It was his size and thirty percent off. Within ten minutes there were running out of the store with barely concealed desire because he had looked so sexy in the fitting room that she was tempted to give up her no sex in public rule just for the occasion. It had been a very long and pleasing night.

Yet here he was wearing that suit and being his charming self with her less than twenty feet away.

"I'm going to talk to them." Juliet grabbed the half-empty beer in Carlton's hand and chugged the rest. She slammed the empty bottle on the table to her right and straightened her back. "Let's go." She grabbed Carlton's sleeve and dragged him across the floor.

"Jules!" Shawn waved at her with a smile not five feet from her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." The woman began to chuckle when Juliet and Carlton stood closer to them. "Now, I know you said this one looked like Tony Randall," She pointed to Carlton. "But I didn't think you meant it." Juliet looked at her and for the first time noticed the Chinese lettering on her arm.

"Spencer!" Carlton fumed, "Will you stop telling people that I look like Tony Randall?"

"Calm down sweetie, it's a compliment." The woman eyed them both. "And you really didn't do her justice." The woman smiled at Juliet as she took a long sip from the drink she was holding in her hand.

"Excuse me?" Juliet stuttered.

"You're absolutely beautiful. And that dress…" She shook her head, "I can only imagine what's underneath."

"The top is just as good as the bottom," Shawn commented with a smirk.

"Maybe if I had met her first she'd be my girlfriend and not yours. Then I'd be banging her." The woman turned back to Shawn.

"Who are you?" Juliet asked her voice embarrassingly high.

"Where are my manners?" Shawn put his beer down, "Jules, Lassie, this is Maggie James. Maggs, this is Lassie and the ever beautiful Jules."

"Enchanté Jules." Maggie reached forward and took one of Juliet's hands in hers and raised it to her lips placing a soft kiss on her knuckle.

"And just how in the hell do you two know each other?" Carlton asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Maggie is my OWL," Shawn said picking his beer back up.

"Your what?"

"Older, wiser, lesbian," Maggie explained. "Shawn was my beard in high school."

"Beard?" Juliet looked at Shawn questioningly.

"It n't exactly okay to be gay in high school during the 90's. I needed a cover." Maggie shrugged.

"She was a junior when I was a freshman," Shawn further clarified, "Everyone thought we were dating except for my parents. My dad would've freaked had he thought I was dating an older more mature woman in high school."

"I don't think it was my age, more like all the pot I smoked." Maggie pointed out.

"That too." Shawn nodded.

"Senior year we broke up so to speak," She swung her glass around as she talked, "I went off to college and was able to explore my sexuality more openly."

"We're nothing but friends," Shawn said looking directly at Juliet. "Nothing has ever happened between us sexually."

"Although I have seen him naked and let me tell you; if I was into penises, I wouldn't mind being with this one." She pointed her thumb at Shawn and winked at Juliet.

"Maggie…" Juliet watched as Shawn blushed. "It was an accident." He explained turning to Juliet.

"I'm done with this. Spencer, if I find out you're still telling people I look like celebrities I will come back and kill you repeatedly, got that?" Carlton threatened pointing his finger at Shawn before he turned, grabbed a beer from a passing waiter, and went back to the tables they had previously been at.

"Damn, he looks like he's got quite the trouser snake himself." Maggie eyed Carlton as he walked away. "And this is my cue. Good luck." She squeezed Shawn's elbow before walking over to chat up some blonde at the bar.

"She saw you naked?" Juliet asked Shawn folding her arms.

Shawn shrugged, "It was an accident. And if it makes you feel better I was still going through puberty. I wasn't nearly as good looking down there as I am now."

Juliet laughed.

"Little hairs…"

"Shawn stop," She placed a hand on his chest to stop him as they both continued to chuckle.

"Will you take me back Jules? I really miss you." He asked sincerely.

"I still need time Shawn." She shook her head, "But if you lie to me again, maybe I'll take Maggie as my new lover." She removed her hand and turned around.

"I'd love to see that," Shawn called as she walked away, a smile adorning his face.

* * *

I got the idea for writing this from the TV show "Younger". It's absolutely great and kinda reminds me of Psych.

Have a happy holiday Psych-O'S!


End file.
